


Clasing Swords

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Encounter, F/M, Takes place after Percy is welcomed to his home for the first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: A collection of the demigods life.





	Clasing Swords

It started out friendly enough when she first met Percy.

  
  
Annabeth was practicing combat with another trainee, the hilt of their swords clashing against each other like hard metal. She was so engrossed in her movements, she missed the loud horn blaring; a signal alerting newcomers. Instantly, Annabeth snapped her neck to scan her surrounding’s and stopped in her tracks when a boy with the brightest blue eyes stared back at her, his mouth shut closed while his gaze lingered on her form.

  
It must have been a sign because at that moment she felt a spark lighting between their eyes, causing Annabeth to suck in a hard breath.

  
  
The chancier rode to the center of the camp, his rough centaur legs leaping in the grass below.  He spread his arms wide to welcome the boy happily. “Everyone, it is with great honor I present, Poseidon’s son, Percy Jackson!” He chuckled warmly, patting Percy’s back. By then whispers ensuing around the campsite. The girls cooed over him, gawking him down like prey while the rest of the boys merely scoffed at his weak posture.

  
  
“Did you hear? Another one of the gods son has made his way to our scrawny little home!”

  
  
“Amazing… and I thought Annabeth was the only one.” They peered at her, expecting Annabeth to retort but she didn't.

  
  
At the mention of her name, Annabeth strolled to the side of the camp, peering down at Percy with a disgusted look. “I hear you’re Poseidon’s son? Prove it.”

  
  
“What?”

  
  
Annabeth threw a stray sword on the floor of the ground, smirking as it landed before Percy’s legs. “Fight me.” She watched the sudden look on his face widen when he finally began to take in the realization of the scene before him.

  
  
Percy swallowed, reaching down to pick up the sword Annabeth threw to him, grasping the feel of its cold touch beneath his hand. Annabeth chuckled lowly as she prepared to strike Percy, lips curling into a smug smile.

  
  
“Let’s see what you’ve got, Percy.”


End file.
